Pétales de fleurs (Conquête)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Ce n'est jamais de tout repos de faire des courses avec Niles. Même si c'est pour acheter des échantillons de fleurs sur demande de Camilla. Yuma va bientôt l'apprendre, surtout à ses dépends. /Attention ! Ce one-short est un prétexte à faire du fluff M!Corrin x Niles. Garanti 100% pur fluff. Yaoi/.


Yuma poussa un cri et tomba lourdement en arrière sur l'épaisse couche de pétales. Tandis que les soyeux demi-cœurs roses et blancs lui dégringolaient dessus et menaçaient de l'engloutir, il tenta comme faire se peut de s'en extraire, à grands renforts de coudes et de contraction des abdominaux. Mais une silhouette bougea rapidement dans son champ de vision, et avant que, horrifié, il puisse réagir, elle se jeta sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant son corps s'enfoncer plus avant dans la marée odorante, tenta de s'accrocher à la seule chose qui pouvait le retenir et... empoigna la chemise de Niles. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible que l'ancien voleur puisse rester fermement campé sur les mains et les genoux sans s'enfoncer lui aussi. Pour sa part, il avait l'impression que la mer de pétales allait l'engloutir d'un moment à l'autre, et le parfum presque trop capiteux lui montait à la tête. Ses mains mollirent sur les vêtements de Niles.

"Yuma, vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le hors-la-loi en voyant ses yeux devenir vitreux. Yuma, vous n'allez quand même pas tomber dans les vapes, si ? Regardez-moi !"

Il se redressa en position assise en entrainant son amant avec lui. Cette fois, ce fut Yuma qui lui tomba dessus la tête la première, en poussant à peine un marmonnement. Maintenant tout à fait préoccupé, Niles le bascula en position allongée dans ses bras, et un ou deux pétales dégringolèrent de ses cheveux blancs.

"Yuma ? Yuma ? Ne vous évanouissez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Je risque d'avoir du mal à expliquer ça à Messire Léo, après..., grimaça-t-il. Yuma, vous m'entendez toujours ?

-Gnnn..., fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à soulever le jeune prince dans ses bras et aller sur-le-champ quérir un guérisseur, Yuma leva soudain les bras pour les passer à son cou. Il tendit la tête vers lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte dans l'attente d'un baiser que Niles, malgré son étonnement, se dépêcha de lui donner. Yuma poussa un nouveau marmonnement, mais d'une toute autre sorte, et se redressa pour presser davantage sa bouche contre celle de son amant, qui l'enlaça fermement et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, ces baisers idylliques sur un océan de pétales soyeux, et d'ailleurs le monde extérieur ne tarda pas à les ramener à la réalité. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent attendre, puis on se pencha au-dessus de la mer colorée de rose et de blanc et une voix s'inquiéta :

"Tout va bien, Messire ? Vous n'avez rien de cassé ?"

Yuma sursauta et se redressa sur les genoux de Niles. Il lança un regard ennuyé au villageois qui les dévisageait depuis le bord du silo à pétales, un peu plus haut, et se força à une contenance. Ce n'était pas chose facile, avec ses vêtements couverts de fleurs et le vassal de son frère qui le tenait toujours par la taille.

"Non, rassurez-vous, tout va bien, assura le jeune prince. Tout allait vraiment très bien..., marmonna-t-il d'un air boudeur."

Il sentit Niles glousser contre lui et susurrer à son oreille :

"Qu'est-ce-qui vous prend, Yuma ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas d'être aussi démonstratif en public. Normalement, vous auriez déjà dû avoir changé de position et vous empresser de courir rassurer ce brave paysan...

-Oh, n'exagérez pas, Niles. Je ne suis pas si froid ! Vous savez que vous êtes la plus belle personne du monde, n'est-ce-pas ? Et si je pouvais, je vous embrasserais devant tout le monde ! Oh, d'ailleurs, pourquoi accorde-t-on tant d'importance à cette stupide étiquette ? Niles, je vous aime. Embrassez-moi !

-Quoi ? Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? Non pas que cela me déplaise, mais..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Yuma le basculait sur le dos en plein dans les pétales de fleurs qui volèrent dans tous les sens et lui clouait la bouche d'un baiser. Cela, devant les ouvriers-teinturiers qui les fixaient avec de grands yeux et, la plupart, avec le rouge aux joues en prime.

Naturellement, Niles, pour qui les concepts de gêne et de pudeur étaient totalement inconnus, ne trouva absolument pas à protester et joua tendrement avec les cheveux de son amant tandis que celui-ci couvrait ses lèvres de baisers. Mais quand il commença à caresser sa peau visible dans l'échancrure de sa chemise, le hors-la-loi finit par l'interrompre.

"Yuma, ça ne vous ressemble pas du tout de faire ça, déclara-t-il en immobilisant ses mains câlines. Je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter. Seriez-vous malade ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

-Quoi ? Mais rien à voir ! gémit son amant, visiblement frustré d'être interrompu. Vous êtes juste tellement beau, et tellement près de moi, et je...

-Hum. Vous devez avoir de la fièvre. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous sortir d'ici."

Niles se redressa avec assurance dans le matelas de pétales qui s'affaissait sous leur poids, souleva son amant dans ses bras malgré ses protestations et enjamba le rebord du silo. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du parfum capiteux des fleurs, il remarqua que les joues de son amant perdaient la rougeur qui les habitait et qu'il clignait des yeux avec confusion. Le hors-la-loi s'arrêta sans le reposer par terre, l'observa un moment, les sourcils froncés dans une profonde réflexion, puis il éclata de rire.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de si drôle ? protesta Yuma avec la désagréable impression que son amant se moquait de lui. Et avant de répondre, vous voulez bien me reposer, s'il vous plaît ? C'est un peu gênant porté comme ça devant tout le monde...

-Yuma, s'esclaffa Niles sans le lâcher, je crois bien que j'ai la réponse quant à votre étrange attitude de tout à l'heure.

-Oh. Et quelle est-elle ?

-J'ai bien peur que ces fleurs dans lesquelles vous êtes tombé, là-bas, étaient des fleurs aphrodisiaques.

-Quoi ?!"

Les joues de Yuma reprirent aussitôt la coloration des pétales qu'ils avaient quittées et il gémit, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ne songea même plus à demander à Niles de le reposer. Le hors-la-loi, d'ailleurs, riait tellement que c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas déjà effondré par terre avec son amant.

"Niles, ce n'est pas drôle ! Argh, je n'ai jamais été aussi mortifié de toute ma vie !"

Tout en essayant d'estomper ses éclats de rire, le hors-la-loi rapprocha son amant de lui pour atteindre sa joue.

"Yuma, ne faites pas cette tête, voyons. C'était une expérience plutôt agréable, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Que ce soit agréable ou non n'a rien à voir ! Je n'aurais jamais dû succomber au parfum de ces stupides fleurs devant ces gens ! Argh, je suis sûr que tout le monde nous regarde !

-En effet, tout le monde nous regarde, confirma Niles avec un plaisir évident. Je sens que cette information va faire le tour de la ville en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

-Niles, par pitié, emmenez-moi loin de cette place ! Je crois que je pourrai plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

-Comme vous voulez, mon prince."

Le hors-la-loi réajusta le poids de son amant dans ses bras et descendit prudemment les degrés en direction d'un endroit un peu plus calme, où tous les habitants de la petite bourgade ne les fixeraient pas avec de grands yeux estomaqués. Yuma se laissa porter sans réagir, complètement mortifié.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, Niles s'arrêta près d'une petite fontaine et s'assit sur la margelle. Il reposa Yuma sur ses genoux, mais le jeune prince, sans un mot, en descendit pour prendre place à côté de lui. Un silence s'installa, au bout duquel Niles finit par murmurer :

"Vous avez encore des pétales de fleurs dans les cheveux. Laissez-moi vous en débarrasser."

D'une main délicate, le hors-la-loi peigna les mèches blanches de son amant en arrière pour faire dégringoler les pétales soyeux, qui se posèrent sans bruit sur la margelle de la fontaine ou dans l'eau claire derrière eux. Yuma se laissa caresser les cheveux sans rien dire et ferma les yeux. Niles l'observa un moment, puis descendit ses doigts le long de sa joue, dans son cou et sur ses épaules délicates, et Yuma, sans rouvrir les yeux, inclina paresseusement la tête dans sa direction. Le hors-la-loi saisit alors doucement son visage entre ses mains et l'attira contre le sien pour l'embrasser, encore, et encore, et le jeune prince posa ses mains sur son torse pour approfondir leurs caresses. Niles l'enlaça alors par la taille et le hissa sur ses genoux, et cette fois-ci son amant accompagna le geste et étendit ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles du hors-la-loi. Niles soupira de bonheur et caressa longuement le visage du jeune prince, sa nuque et ses bras, tandis que celui-ci nouait les siens autour de son cou et se penchait un peu plus sur ses genoux pour presser davantage sa bouche contre la sienne. A un moment, il bascula carrément Niles en arrière et l'ancien voleur se retrouva allongé sur la margelle de la fontaine, une jambe repliée et l'autre étendue le long du bassin, tandis que son amant se tenait au-dessus de lui et effleurait ses joues de ses cheveux blancs. Un ou deux pétales s'échappèrent du col de son manteau et tombèrent sans bruit sur les vêtements du hors-la-loi.

"On dirait que je n'ai pas tout enlevé, remarqua ce dernier. Ni les pétales, ni... ce qui les retenait prisonniers."

Yuma éclata de rire.

"Niles, voyons ! le gronda-t-il doucement en traçant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Pas de ça dans les lieux publics.

-Pas de problème, je peux atteindre que nous soyons rentrés au château.

-Vous ne pensez donc qu'à ça ?

-Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, mon prince. Vous êtes la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vue. Et... je vous aime tellement."

Yuma se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à effleurer la bouche de Niles de la sienne.

"Niles... moi aussi, je vous aime, chuchota-t-il avant de conclure sa phrase d'un baiser."

Si la margelle de la fontaine avait été plus confortable, nul doute que les deux tourtereaux s'y seraient reposés plus longtemps. Mais Niles ne tarda pas à se tortiller, le dos endolori, et Yuma se redressa pour lui laisser un peu d'air.

"Il y a quand même une chose que j'aimerais bien savoir, déclara le jeune prince tandis que son amant adoptait une position assise. Comment se fait-il que ces fleurs n'aient pas eu d'effet sur vous, ni sur les teinturiers qui les utilisent d'habitude ?

-Hum... Je crois avoir déjà entendu parler de ces plantes. A ce qu'il me semble, elles se nomment "Pourpre du dragon", probablement parce qu'elles ont des effets aphrodisiaques... exclusivement sur les dragons.

-Dans ce cas, c'est encore plus embarrassant, gémit Yuma en se frottant les yeux. Et il a fallu que ce soit _ce_ type de plante que Camilla m'envoie chercher pour la fête du printemps !

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez devoir retourner voir les teinturiers pour récupérer les fleurs que Dame Camilla a commandées, n'est-ce-pas ? lui rappela Niles d'un air goguenard. Ils vont être surpris de vous voir revenir ! Quoique... ça vous intéresse peut-être d'en ramener pour nous deux, dites-moi ?"

Yuma poussa un gros soupir d'appréhension et poussa Niles du bout de la main.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, vous savez. Je crois que je n'oserai plus jamais les regarder en face...

-Allons, ça ne sera pas si terrible. Vous n'avez qu'à penser que eux aussi ont sûrement déjà eu recours à ce genre de méthode...

-Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais éviter d'y penser."

Les deux amants se levèrent de la margelle et Niles attira Yuma contre lui.

"Vous voulez peut-être que je vous tienne la main ? suggéra-t-il d'un air mutin.

-Tout ça afin d'avoir une excuse pour continuer à me toucher, s'amusa Yuma.

-Pas du tout ! C'est totalement désintéressé de ma part."

Le jeune prince éclata de rire.

"D'accord, admit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du hors-la-loi. Heureusement que je vous ai avec moi.

-Ça, je ne vous le fais pas dire."

Bien sûr, le hors-la-loi ne fut pas d'une grande aide lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller récupérer les échantillons de fleurs auprès des teinturiers. Ils paraissaient toujours abasourdis du comportement absurde que le jeune prince de Nohr avait eu dans le silo, et l'un d'eux lui proposa même de lui faire livrer des fleurs au château pour "égayer sa vie nocturne." A ce stade, Niles faillit faire une crise cardiaque tellement il riait, et s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Yuma l'aurait planté là pour courir se cacher à l'autre bout de la Terre. Enfin, il parvint à s'extraire de la gênante situation et d'obtenir, bon han mal han, plusieurs échantillons de pétales que sa sœur souhaitait utiliser comme décoration pour la fête du printemps. Le temps qu'ils quittent la ville pour reprendre le chemin du plan astral, Niles avait presque réussi à calmer son fou rire.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, bouda Yuma, la valise à échantillons dans une main et les doigts de Niles serrés dans l'autre. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie.

-Ne vous fâchez pas, Yuma, l'apaisa le hors-la-loi en essayant de reprendre une contenance. Ce n'était qu'une mésaventure comme une autre.

-Ah bon, parce que ce genre de chose vous arrive souvent, à vous ?

-En outre... Vous m'avez rendu très heureux, aujourd'hui. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri.

-Hum..."

Yuma s'arrêta au milieu du sentier et fit pivoter son amant face à lui.

"Si ça vous a rendu heureux, murmura-t-il en tripotant la chemise du hors-la-loi, alors ça en valait la peine. C'était si drôle que ça ?

-Oh oui ! Votre expression consternée était impayable !

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de vous moquer de moi.

-Je ne me moque pas. Ne le prenez pas trop mal, chuchota Niles en caressant doucement sa joue."

Yuma se laissa faire un moment en inclinant la tête sur le côté, puis soupira quand son amant se pencha pour embrasser son cou.

"Dites, j'aimerais bien savoir..., reprit-il en jouant avec les cheveux du hors-la-loi. Au moment de repartir, vous avez fait un détour pour acheter quelque chose... qu'est-ce-que c'était ?"

Niles se redressa et lui lança un regard ravageur.

"Je suis simplement allé acheter un bouquet de fleurs à ce brave fleuriste, répondit-il innocemment. Je l'ai dissimulé dans mon manteau pour vous faire la surprise, mais puisque vous me demandez... Tenez."

Il écarta son habit et passa la main entre les pans du tissu pour extraire un ravissant bouquet de fleurs roses, blanches et marquées d'une touche de rouge, enveloppées dans du papier brillant, fermé par un ruban écarlate.

"Oh, Niles, c'est tellement gentil, sourit Yuma en tendant la mallette d'échantillons à l'ancien voleur, pour pouvoir prendre le bouquet. Ça me fait très plaisir.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas, minauda le hors-la-loi. Et si vous humiez leur parfum d'un peu plus près, pour voir ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais..."

Yuma s'interrompit brusquement. Porta avec précaution les fleurs à son nez. Aussitôt, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et une curieuse sensation, grisante, le prit au creux du ventre.

"Niles ! protesta-t-il alors qu'il se mettait à transpirer. Ce sont des pourpres du dragon, avouez !

-Vous m'avez eu, mon prince, roucoula Niles. Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui vous ai eu, on dirait.

-Niles, vous êtes vraiment... argh, j'aurais dû m'en douter !

-Pourquoi le prenez-vous si mal ? Je pensais que ça vous faisait plaisir ?

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Mais je ne me moque pas, voyons ! Au contraire, j'espérais vraiment que ça vous ferait très, très plaisir, plaisanta le hors-la-loi. Vous voulez bien les garder jusqu'à ce soir ? Les choses pourraient devenir bien plus amusantes, dans votre chambre.

-Niles !"

Yuma essaya de lui expédier un coup sur la tête avec les fleurs, mais le hors-la-loi arrêta son geste en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Il picora sa bouche de baisers jusqu'à ce que son amant cesse de gesticuler, et la mallette d'échantillons fut bientôt abandonnée sur le bas-côté. Les fleurs aussi, ce qui évita à Yuma de céder à quelque chose qu'il regretterait sûrement plus tard -les fossés de campagne n'étaient certes pas des endroits appropriés pour _ça_. Mais les deux amants finirent toutefois dans l'herbe, à s'embrasser au milieu des innocentes marguerites qui poussaient là, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'ils soient contraints de rentrer en courant au château, toujours en se tenant par la main, avant que Xander s'inquiète et envoie ses troupes les chercher. Yuma continua de râler après son amant tout le long du chemin, mais c'était l'une des plus belles journées qu'il avait jamais passées. Et il savait que, de son côté, Niles pensait de même.


End file.
